¿Héroe?
by Kutzi Shiro
Summary: Nunca planeó ser un héroe, pero lo vale. AU. Slash.


Título: Héroe.

Fandom: Capitán América.

Personajes: Steve Rogers y James "Bucky" Barnes.

Género: Romance, AU, slash.

Advertencias: Slash. Quizás algo confuso.

Resumen: Nunca planeó ser un héroe, pero lo vale.

Palabras: 600.

Aclaración: El Capitán América, título comercial, pertenece a Marvel, Stan Lee y sus respectivos socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.

Notas: Este fanfic participa en el concurso de drabbles para el grupo A Mi También Me Gusta el Stucky (facebook).

Debido al límite de palabras que tenía no pude explorar ciertos aspectos indispensables para entender la trama, así que a continuación expongo lo esencial:  
Fic AU dentro del universo de Dragon Ball (lo que ocurre cuando tienes que escribir un fic y se está lleno de emoción por la película de la Resurrección de Freezer).

* * *

Llegó volando al techo del edificio cubierto por el velo nocturno, aunque en esa ciudad la noche no era completamente oscura pues como en toda metrópoli la luz artificial se encargaba de combatir a la noche. Sin embargo ésta era implacable, defendiéndose para cubrir con su intimidante manto los rincones. A él le venía bien pues tapaba los ojos curiosos que pudieran verle realizando actos extraordinarios, pero también era el escenario que los maleantes preferían para cometer sus fechorías.

Era por aquellos maleantes que salía en las noches para, a falta de otra definición, ser héroe y aplicar justicia a aquellos que se escabullían de las leyes de los hombres.

Nunca se había imaginado que terminaría como un personaje de cómic. Si bien era cierto que le gustaba ayudar a los demás jamás pensó que terminaría así.

Al menos no usaba mallas.

Bajó por las escaleras como cualquier persona normal hasta el tercer piso y de ahí al departamento donde vivía. Una vez dentro no tuvo necesidad de encender ninguna luz pues conocía cada palmo del lugar así que no le costó trabajo atravesar la sala, recorrer el pequeño pasillo, y entrar a la habitación principal dejando ropa y zapatos desperdigada por ahí.

Aventó su playera a un rincón del cuarto y el mismo destino tuvieron su pantalón y sus calcetines. Cuando estuvo sólo en boxers subió a la cama gateando con cuidado hasta el bulto que ahí yacía, bien envuelto entre las cobijas, y no paró sino hasta tener una perfecta visión del rostro relajado del durmiente. No pudo contener la tentación de depositar un beso en sus cabellos rubios causando que el durmiente, de sueño ligero, abriera sus azules ojos instantes después.

─¿Bucky? ─preguntó tratando de enfocar en la oscuridad, cosa difícil pues el aludido no se había alejado ni un centímetro, bloqueando la poca luz que aquellos ojos pudieran recibir y sonriendo como un bobo.

─¿Esperas a alguien más? ─respondió en broma.

─Hay un millonario con barba... ─siguió el otro dándose vuelta para buscar el cuerpo de su amado. Había una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro.

─Muy gracioso ─refunfuñó Bucky poniéndose serio.

─Tu empezaste ─su voz sonaba divertida, pero aún así buscó el brazo de Bucky con la mano para tomarle la mano. Al fin pudo enfocar un poco y le miró con cariño.

─Sabes que no me gusta que juegues con eso.

─Estoy medio dormido y no sé lo que digo ─excusó, pero era una completa mentira.

Soltó la mano de Steve y metió la propia bajo las cobijas, deslizándola hasta llegar a los, en su opinión, delicioso glúteos y lo apretó.

─¡Ah! ¡Oye!

─¿De quién son estos, Rogers? ─preguntó con una voz que hizo a Steve sonrojarse.

─Suelta ahí ─exigió removiéndose un poco, ganándose otro apretón y una caricia bastante irrespetuosa.

─Respóndeme ¿de quién son? ─Steve no se rendiría fácilmente así que apretó los labios y se negó a responder.

Pero Bucky sabía bien que hacer y luego de un par de apretones más metió la mano bajo la ropa interior acarició en la línea que dividía los glúteos, recibiendo un jadeo a cambio.

¿Qué como terminó saliendo a combatir el mal? Era culpa de ese hombre que se retorcía bajo sus caricias, uno demasiado noble que siempre se metía en peleas más grandes que él. ¿Qué cómo terminó enamorándose de él? No sabía, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba siendo un héroe anónimo con tal de que su pequeño Steve no se metiera en problemas.

─¡Son tuyos! ¡Son tuyos! ─sonrió ampliamente. Sí, incluso conquistaría el universo entero si con eso le tenía a salvo.


End file.
